


恋爱达成

by TuanWithFlower



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, 开头突兀, 背景索契
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuanWithFlower/pseuds/TuanWithFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sochi Olympics, Yuzuru and Yulia, who find fresh feelings for each other, go on to the Worlds and meet up again in Japan.<br/>This time they not only stop at having strange feelings, instead, they move on.<br/>And Javier Fernandez, the closest friend of Yuzu's, is offering advice for his young fellow.</p><p>This story had been written long time ago before the 14WC actually happened, and the authors don't know a lot about Japan, please kindly ignore all those errors and mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定为索契奥运会后，比起其他人来说，利普尼茨卡娅更加关注羽生结弦。对于羽生结弦来说，他的心里也多了一个小姑娘。
> 
> 文笔粗糙，剧情幼稚，谢大大们赏光~

一群人呜呜泱泱地走过弓弦羽神社的神道。

利普尼茨卡娅的视线穿过五、六个世锦赛小伙伴们落在斜前方走在最前面的那个身影上。

羽生结弦，Yuzuru Hanyu。  
她在心里悄悄默念着他的名字，看着前方正跟师兄弟说笑的日本男孩，嘴角不禁弯起一个微笑。

她一直盯着他看，发现他总是穿着各种team Japan的队服，就算出来玩也不例外。头发比在索契时剪短了许多，从斜后方看侧面的头发都快没了鬓角，她嘟了嘟嘴，翻了下眼睛。他不时侧过头来与费尔南德斯交谈，脸上是明晃晃的笑，这倒是特别让人舒心。

看着看着前头的少年忽然回过头来视线直直撞上她的，利普尼茨卡娅吓得一愣赶紧低下头去，心里喊着“啊啊一脸傻笑被发现了！”因此她也没能发现羽生哥哥在向前方转回头时快要咧到耳根的笑。

神社里有许多写着汉字的小白蜡烛代表着各种祈愿。羽生给大家挑着蜡烛，无非是一些“身体健康”“疾病御除”“功成名就”，他正想着给自己弄一根“强身健体、一生悬命”之类的蜡烛，就被眼前的另一种蜡烛吸引了视线。“恋爱达成？”他顿了一下，想起了那个金发的俄罗斯小姑娘，不管是在芬兰、在索契、这几天的世锦赛或是刚刚的一瞥，她总是对他露出着那种少女特有的甜美可爱的笑，“啊哈，恋爱达成。”他小心地拿起两根写着“恋爱达成”的白蜡烛，又随意放回了一根“功成名就”，愉快地掏出硬币往钱箱里投了几百元。 

“好了，快来拿你们的东西。”羽生两手握着一大把蜡烛走到神殿门口，看着大家把蜡烛哄抢而光点燃了之后各自怪模怪样的参拜着，他偷偷走到那个自己若有所思的俄罗斯小姑娘身边，从兜里掏出两根之前藏好的蜡烛。

“尤利娅，这一根给你。”羽生随即也掏出自己的，带着小姑娘一起点燃了蜡烛并放在了殿前的烛柜内。  
“尤利娅，放好后我们还要一块儿拜几下，要先像这样拍几下手，要不然就没用啦。”他用磕磕绊绊的英语传授着自己的独特拜法，见小丫头没听懂，就大声拍了两下掌示范着。

尤利娅轻轻笑了两声，学着日本男孩的样子拜了佛。她不信这些，但也乐于跟着羽生哥哥感受当地文化。

围着神庙参观完后，尤利娅指着烛柜里自己刚刚放上去的蜡烛让同行的伊莲娜帮她照了相片。

 

晚上。

尤利娅从浴室出来，一边擦着头发一边坐在床边拿起手机刷网点赞。刚刚传的殿前参拜照片下面竟然已经有了百十条评论：

“尤利娅那个竟然是求恋爱的！”  
“她不是说了求健康吗，肯定是指错了啦”  
“竟然是恋爱达成，边上还有一根是谁的！”  
“小姑娘你少女了啊，快遇到个好少年”  
……

恋爱……达成？羽生哥哥明明说是健康成长的啊，而且他拿的那根看起来也是一样的啊！

一……样的？

尤利娅一下子红了脸，心跳得砰砰的，脑子里全是那一个人的影像，索契时略显羞涩的笑和上午一回头看自己时明澈的眼神都令她怦然心动。她还记得表演滑时自己搂着他的腰跳舞，虽然隔着手套，但现在左手上仿佛还残留着他的体温而隐隐发热。

她这是……恋爱了吗？羽生哥哥也，喜欢她吗？  
她红着脸扑在枕头上。

直到几下敲门声打断了少女的心事。

羽生一边擦去发梢上的水珠，一边走出了浴室，心里还在为白天发生的事感到阵阵满足与快乐。俄罗斯少女的笑容还在他眼前一晃一晃， 然而抬起头，他看到的却是费尔南德斯挤眉弄眼的奸邪表情。

“下去！”羽生抬腿去踢反客为主赖在床上的师兄。

师兄到底也是运动员，一个侧滚翻，又朝羽生挥了挥手机，笑得不怀好意：“小柚子呀，你是不是不识字啊？”  
“啊？”  
“你看你看，”费尔南德斯凑上前来，把手机举到羽生的鼻尖前，好让他看清屏幕上的ins界面，“你是不识字啊，还是骗人家小姑娘啊？ ”

看到照片与留言的瞬间，羽生面红耳赤。

“我……”他想说什么，却又无话可说，只能发出了几声意义不明的 表达埋怨和焦躁的呻吟，费尔南德斯笑得更开心了。  
“柚子啊，哥哥教你……”

羽生一把抢过了师兄的手机，好像要把它摔在地上，让费尔南德斯不禁发出了一声惊呼。羽生愣了两秒，才气咻咻地把手机扔在了床上，表情像个游戏出局又输不起的小朋友。（摔师兄手机容易，堵天下悠悠众口难呀！防民之口甚于防川……）

“哎，柚子，你为什么这样做啊？”师兄又摆出了循循善诱的口吻， 他一拉羽生的睡衣，羽生就一屁股坐在了他边上。

此时此刻，羽生的心中充满了悔恨与恼怒，他对自己自作聪明的行为失望透顶，他的脑中不断回放着自己耍花招的那一幕，每次回放都加深了悔恨感。然后他想到尤利娅，想到她充满信任和别的一点什么东西的微笑，他几乎害怕去思考尤利娅现在会怎么想他了……

“我不识字！”他自暴自弃地说。

师兄嘿嘿一笑，拍了拍羽生的肩膀：“不用这么郁闷，师兄是过来人。让我来给你分析一下情况。”

 

“首先，师兄断定，尤利娅对你一定有好感。”（动手动脚）  
“……”  
“所以你担心什么呢？”（动手动脚）  
“她会不会觉得我……猥琐？”  
“哈哈哈怎么会呢！师兄经常对你动手动脚，你觉得我猥琐吗？”  
“……是的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前发现第一章漏贴了一段，上一章post出不久后又被作者edit了一下加了几百字，
> 
> 早来没看到的小伙伴可以回去看下~

尤利娅愣了一秒，有点惊慌地把手机塞到被子下面，站起来小跑去开门。

“啊……结弦？”尤利娅看到门外的人后吃惊得说不出话，脸颊好像一下烧了起来般红着。  
“嗨、嗨，你好，那个……”门外的羽生也明显得不知所措。  
“嗨！尤利娅！”一只手突然搭在羽生肩上把他一下子搂过去，费尔南德斯从打开的门后探出头来，“柚子说没啥事干，来找你玩玩，他都想了一晚上啦！”说着还嘻嘻笑着斜眼看了看师弟。  
“啊……进来吧。”尤利娅有点紧张地说道，然后立刻转过身向着房间，脸上又是那种带点羞涩的少女微笑。

背后的哈维尔师兄此时正被懊恼的羽生“疯狂”地报复着，被肘击多次后他也只能从牙缝里小声挤出“你难道不是想了一晚上吗”，一边紧搂师弟防止后者挣脱一边尾随姑娘进屋。

跟利普尼茨卡娅同屋的伊莲娜擦着头发从浴室出来，看到屋里突然多出来两个男孩吓了一跳，不过看到是羽生和哈维尔后笑着用俄语说了几句什么，在不甚明亮的房间里尤利娅的脸变得更红了。  
微微低下头的同时她还是偷偷地看着羽生哥哥。那个男孩终于没穿着日本队的任何一款长袖短袖队服，不过一件宽松的圆领纯白短袖和深蓝睡裤也没好到哪里去，即使这样，尤利娅觉得自己从刚才就开始过速的心跳变得越来越快。几个人围坐在床上准备玩扑克，尤利娅挨着羽生，她看到他的头发还微微有些湿，刘海柔顺地搭在前额上，这样挨着坐时还能闻到与自己所用品牌不同的清爽的洗发水和浴液味，尤利娅一下子明白了什么叫做小鹿乱撞。

被包裹在一团粉红色蒸气中的尤利娅并没有注意到，羽生哥哥的举止也并不自然坦荡。

羽生并不是没到别人宾馆房间里去过，也不是没和女孩子坐在床上打过牌，事实上，他和真央姐、佳菜子、明子姐以及他记不太清了的韩国姑娘中国姑娘都混得挺熟……但那不一样，尤利娅不一样。

不知是出于紧张还是羞涩，羽生捏紧了一把红桃异常多的扑克。他的手臂夹得很紧，好像边上微笑的小姑娘是个炸弹，一碰就会把整栋楼炸飞似的。

“哈哈哈，快出牌啊柚子！”师兄冲羽生嚷嚷，借机用胳膊肘报复了一把羽生刚才在门口的暴行。

羽生僵硬地丢下一张红桃Q。

他的心思不在牌上，按照师兄这个“过来人”的分析：  
第一，根据之前的表现，尤利娅不可能讨厌他；  
第二，经过今天的照片事件，尤利娅要么觉得羽生没文化，要么意识到了羽生某些特殊的心思，而对于一个十五岁的怀春少女而言（羽生对这个概括持怀疑态度），还是后一种假设更有吸引力；  
第三，这个时候羽生需要做的是主动出击，用师兄的话来说，“像我们这样稀少的青年才俊，只要勾一勾手指，姑娘就会乖乖地凑过来”。

羽生悄悄勾了勾左手食指，用余光观察到旁边的尤利娅巍然不动。并不知道恋爱傻三年这句颠簸不破的箴言的少年为自己的行为颇感耻辱，忘我地将脸埋进了手中扇状的扑克中。

“该你了。”一只手捅了捅他的胳膊，把羽生召回回了现实世界。

是尤利娅，羽生觉得自己的脸又有点红了。

师兄和伊莲娜都一脸忍俊不禁地看着他，如果说伊莲娜还多少有所节制的话，师兄眼中的嘲笑都要溢出来了。羽生出完牌，目光扫过去，只有尤利娅的笑容依然真诚。小姑娘意识到羽生在看她，微微歪了一下头，像是在问他发生了什么。

羽生喜欢尤利娅的眼睛，它们让他觉得一切他学不会的语言都不再重要了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are more than welcome!  
> 因为是在联翩脑洞中挑出一点写出的这篇文，要是有哪有问题的欢迎交流，同好小伙伴欢迎留言 ：）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘛~快速进展不拖沓……

羽生结弦想自己真的是喜欢这个俄罗斯小姑娘的，是因为索契的那次gala合作吗，还是从更早的芬兰杯就开始了？他仔细回想着见过尤利娅的每个场景，平时对谁都没什么表情的冰山小姑娘一见到他就面带笑容，也许尤利娅也是喜欢他的？嗯，师兄虽然不靠谱但他看上去确实有经验。他不能再这么窝囊下去了！（巨巨心声：斗天斗人斗自己！这都办不成谈什么集齐四周跳！）

羽生愣神的空当又到了他出牌，在众人催促的声音中，他懊恼的把手里的一把牌甩在床上，侧过身直看着旁边的尤利娅，看见对方诧异的神情之后又立刻把头低下些看着尤利娅睡袍皱褶上的花纹，在静默了几秒之后，用尽量清晰的英语说：“尤利娅，我们能谈谈……嗯、说俩句么？”说着他就蹦下了床等着尤利娅的回应，眼睛一直看着人家衣服上的图案，暖黄色的小花配上柔和的底色，本来令人舒服的设计现在却使他浑身冒汗，羽生觉得他从没这么认真地欣赏过一件衣服。

尤利娅简直说不出话，她觉得自己的心脏终于因为超负荷而停跳了。在被羽生哥哥拉着走到走廊里时她觉得周围的一切都变得模模糊糊的，只是机械的跟着少年的步子，前面握着自己手的羽生却仿佛被打了光圈一样在视线中闪着亮，让她以为自己在做梦，一个上帝赏赐的最甜的美梦。

 

二人站定在走廊上，沉默了一段时间后，还是羽生先开了口，“那个，尤利娅，是这样的，你知道的，我不识字，哦不！我不是不识字。那个，怎么说……”  
“什么？”  
“啊、那个……”  
“是的？”  
“我是说！我知道蜡烛上写的是什么所以故意拿给你的。”  
“你是什么意思？”尤利娅有点生硬的说。她没怎么听懂也确实没明白对方什么意思，她现在正竭力控制着使自己的脸红的不那么明显，紧张得要命的情绪让她没什么功夫用自己不怎么出色的英语听力明白日本人不怎么清楚的发音。

“我、我……kuso！”羽生深吸了一口气，他觉得自己的呼吸比刚滑完一套自由滑以后还要急促。他顿了几秒，有点烦恼地抓了抓头，最后低下头严肃地看着尤利娅的眼睛。“我……我喜欢你！”他有点激动的说。一不做二不休，羽生纠结了几个月的告白就蹦出了口。

尤利娅愣住了。

羽生在一片静默中焦急地等待着，他听到自己心脏疯狂的跳动声，这、这简直比掌握了4A参加三届奥运会还令人感到刺激！他觉得沉默只要再延续一秒自己就要紧张的窒息了。

“嗯……那个，是的，我喜欢你。奥运时我们被分在一起跳舞，我、我那时非常开心，虽然还不明白自己对你的心意。直到前几天你来日本，到今天我们去神社，我许了个愿望……你能明白么……啊！我该好好学英语的……”日本男孩努力打破着沉默，他突然有点不敢看尤利娅的眼睛了。  
“我明白……”小姑娘低着头小声说。她不敢抬头看他，之前看到自己空间的回复时已经是惊喜不已，现在这礼包大得简直不像是真的。她害怕自己听错了。盯着地毯的她看到羽生往前迈了一小步，拉近了两人的距离。  
“尤利娅，你是怎么想的，我……”尤利娅感到羽生哥哥的视线确确实实地落在自己身上。俄罗斯女孩虽然平时表现得端庄大气、成熟稳重，但这个时候她完全变回了属于自己年纪的样子，一个单纯而羞涩、动不动就脸红的少女。  
看着羽生哥哥紧张地握在身侧的手，少女鼓起了全部的勇气，“我，我也……”天呐，这比站上奥运的舞台要难得多，她顿了一下，缓缓伸出右手握住少年的左手，然后羞涩却坚定的抬起头，看见正紧张得额头冒汗的羽生，“我也——”

她的回答被少年突如其来的动作止住了。

一个浅浅的吻，蜻蜓点水般地落在了少女的唇上。

尤利娅惊讶地睁大了眼睛，脑子一片空白。  
下一秒，羽生直起俯下的身体，他不能控制自己的心发疯般的跳着，与尤利娅对视着，他大喘着气，感觉自己激动得马上就要窒息。他突然转身就跑。

尤利娅看着羽生跑回他房间的背影，呆呆地站在走廊上。几秒后才木然地转身打开身后自己房间的门。  
“啪！啊——”  
在她按下把手的一刹那，门就在另一个力的作用下突然打开。费尔南德斯随即四仰八叉地摔趴在走廊上，他上面还摞着同样扑倒的伊莲娜。  
“啊！尤利娅你怎么也不说一声！”伊莲娜按着西班牙人站起来，抖着衣服擦到地的部分。

 

在多个赔笑后哈维尔迫不及待地回到了房间，他得好好教教自己的师弟！他怎么就那样半途跑了呢！不过，他今天晚上真是干得不错哈哈哈哈，孺子可教也。

准备了一大套恭喜话和恋爱理论的师兄嘻嘻笑着走进房间，却看见师弟脸色苍白趴在床上。

“柚子，你还好吗？”师兄跑上前问道。  
“好，好得不得了。”师弟的声音有点沙哑。  
“哦那就好……你跟尤利娅说什么了？怎么自己先回来了？”师兄可不能让他知道自己偷听，要不然以后再借不到裤子了怎么办。  
“……”  
“你快说说，师兄给你支招。”  
“我、我不知道，她还没来得及说……该死的，可恶。”羽生说着越来越懊恼之前在走廊上那一幕。  
“她该死？可恶？”  
“不，是我，虽然不是我自愿的。但是我激动过了头。”  
“你怎么了？”  
“我……”  
“什么？”师兄别过脸去，藏住自己的偷笑。不就是猴急地亲了人家姑娘嘛，门上的猫眼把啥都透露给他啦。  
“……”  
“到底怎么了？你干嘛不说一声自己跑回来？”  
“……我的哮喘犯了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好作者填坑快……

第二天一早。

尤利娅在一团粉色泡泡中一下子清醒了过来。她太激动了，完全没有了平时睡懒觉的念头。几下穿好衣服，看着还在睡梦中翻了个身的室友，俄罗斯小姑娘轻手轻脚地走出了屋子。 按捺住内心的兴奋，她沿着走廊向那人所在的房间走去，庆幸那对师兄弟的房间更加靠近电梯间，让“偶遇”有了可能。  
尤利娅先在走廊上徘徊了一会儿，有路过的人也顾不上微笑点头。半天不见等的人出来，她来到了羽生房间门口，偷偷把耳朵贴在门上听着——毫无动静。  
“啊，不会已经出去了吧。”她失望地想着。

 

羽生结弦一大早就爬起来去了电视台七点钟开始的直播访谈。  
脑子里的事让他一晚上辗转反侧，出门前看着还在打着呼噜挠肚皮的师兄，他愤愤地吞下两片哮喘药，顶着大大的黑眼圈“嘭”一声撞上了门。一晚上的思考让他打定了主意，一定得找小姑娘说明白，把没完成的对话继续下去。

直播过后羽生结弦迫不及待地往房间跑——他得在尤利娅出门前找到她。一出电梯间迈上走廊，他一下子愣住了——站在自己房间门前的正是自己心心念念的姑娘。  
他缓了口气，放慢步子走了过去，一边看着可爱的小姑娘小心翼翼地趴上房间门偷听的样子。

尤利娅失望地叹了口气，刚刚准备回到自己房间就感到有人摸了摸自己的头，转身一看就迎上了羽生哥哥的笑脸。

“哦！结弦……我、我不知道你”

“早上好，你是来找我的吗？”男孩看着窘迫的小姑娘，低着头温柔地笑着说。

“我、我恰巧……是的，你出去了？”

羽生耸了耸肩，“早上有点事，”他掏出门卡来在电子锁上晃了下，“进屋来说？”他拉起小姑娘的手，“昨天晚上非常抱歉，话说到一半我就走了。”  
尤利娅点点头，握了握羽生的手。

羽生看着小姑娘笑得更开心，一边按下门把打开房门，“对了，你先在这稍等一下，马上就来。”

几秒钟后还穿着睡衣、睡眼惺忪的费尔南德斯叫唤着被推出了房门，羽生招呼尤利娅进了房间。

“尤利娅，”他拉着羞涩的小姑娘坐在自己整理好的床上，“真的很高兴你能来找我，很抱歉昨天晚上什么都没说清楚就那样、嗯，吻了你，很抱歉我那样突然跑开，我急着回来拿喷雾……啊反正非常抱歉。不过，”他说着转过身来侧坐在床上真挚地看着身旁的尤利娅，“尤利娅，我是真的喜欢你。”

尤利娅听到了跟前一天晚上一样的表白后依旧有些不知所措，原来这一切真的不是梦，结弦每一次喊他名字时候的声音都要融化她的心。快乐的色彩染上她的面颊，小姑娘深深吸一口气准备回答，羽生却又开了口。

“尤利娅，你知道么，原来有一个小男孩，他每天最大的乐趣就是滑冰，专注于研究对手们的情况，走在路上都在思考着各种动作要领。他以为能这样认真而拼命地从事一项事业就是世界上最快乐、最令人激动的事，然而他不知道，在今天之前，他根本不懂什么是真正的心动。嗯……”他顿了一下，该死的，准备好的话是不是太肉麻了，希望想了一晚上的英语没有背错。也许是过于紧张，他突然站起来到尤利娅面前，看着他最爱的一双眼睛在晨曦中闪耀迷人光彩，继续说道，“男孩最大的幸福始于昨天晚上的酒店走廊，他希望今天这份快乐没有消散，并且能够永远持续下去，与他喜爱的女孩一起。尤利娅，回答我，你愿意当我的女朋友么？”

女孩没有回答他，她也站了起来，踮起脚尖，给了男孩像前一天晚上一样的一个轻吻。

“我也很幸福，”她说，“非常幸福。”

巨大的快乐和激动掩过了羞涩和窘迫，羽生温柔而热切地拥抱住面前的女孩，“我就知道！”他兴奋的说，随即一使力抱起了他的女朋友在房间里转着圈，引来尤利娅一声惊喜的尖叫和两人不断的笑声。

费尔南德斯大喊着“为啥把我锁外面！”的抗议声从门外不断传来，却根本不能引起师弟丝毫的关注和同情。是啊，在被爱情泡泡充满的房间中，谁还能记得有人只穿了睡衣站在走廊上呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it！Thanks for reading ：）  
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome
> 
> 谢谢阅读：）欢迎点赞~  
> 番外制作中（？）


End file.
